no puedo amarte
by Bella-Darcy-Pattinson
Summary: hay segundas oportunidades para el amor, bella y edward lo descubriran o no


Hola mi nombre es bella tengo 19 años, mis ojos son de color pardo, mi cabello es ondulado y de color marrón, uso lentes. Siempre soñé con el amor ideal no me importaba como fuera físicamente ni nada de esas cosas superficiales pero aunque a mí no me importara al resto del mundo si.

Siempre pensé como seria amar a alguien y toda mi vida me lo imagine, pero lo veía solamente como sueños imposibles ya que notaba lo poco probable de que de verdad me sucediera pero justo encontré a este gran chico se llamaba edward, bah todavía se llama así, lo conocí cuando tenía 17. Era un chico amable, inteligente, simpático, responsable, era el chico perfecto con su cabello cobrizo y ojos claros con su cuerpo atlético. Al principio sentí como un sentimiento de seguridad y confianza se formaba entre nosotros a los días de conocernos, nos fuimos haciendo íntimos amigos hasta que irrevocablemente termine enamorada de él.

El era cada vez más atento conmigo y yo me decía siempre " bella nunca podría elegirte a ti por sobre todas". Un día me acuerdo que me conto de su primera novia yo tenía unas ganas de matarla como podría haber dejado a este chico, desde ese día todo cambio a la semana el me invito al cine, cuando termino la película cenamos en un hermoso restaurante y me confesó que se había enamorado de mi y que no existía en el mundo una chica tan perfecta como yo, y sin embargo ni eso pudo afectar la decisión que residía en su corazón, empezamos a salir y todos estaban felices de nuestra relación especialmente su familia.

Ya llevamos un año y 11 meses de novios y yo estaba feliz ya que parecía haberse cumplido mi sueño tenia a alguien que me amaba tal como yo era, pero como siempre todo lo que yo amo tiene que perecer. Nunca podre olvidar el mes más infeliz de mi vida.

FLASHBACK

**Estaba en la casa de edward almorzando con su familia y la mía, la escena era tan perfecta.**

**-En qué piensas amor... ya sé estas pensando en lo sexy que me veo jajaja-me dijo edward**

**-Si cariño justo pensaba en eso jajá- le respondí -pensaba en lo perfecta que se ve nuestra familia.-**

**-Obvio que es perfecta todo en tu presencia se vuelve hermoso- me dijo; yo me sonroje y lo bese no eran suficientes las palabras para describir lo que sentía.**

**Estábamos todos en la sala jugando a carrera de mentes cuando el timbre sonó, el padre de edward se levanto a abrir y los colores de su cara se esfumaron y con cierto nerviosismo dijo jesica que haces aquí y en ese momento sentí a edward tensarse y supe que ella era su ex-novia.**

**Hola carlisle esta edward en casa pregunto ella, carlisle le dijo que pasara ella paso y en su cara había una sonrisa cuando se encontró con que edward me abrazaba esta desapareció de su rostro.**

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ella estuvo unos minutos y luego se fue yo le dije a mi familia que nos fuéramos por que los cullen tenían cosas que resolver. Paso una semana y yo no tenía noticias de edward me empecé a preocupar pero después recordé todas las promesas que él me había hecho todas las cosa que me dijo no se iban a arruinar por ella. Pero cuan equivocada estaba, recibí una llamada después de nueve días sin noticias era edward diciéndome que necesitaba verme, ese fue el día que me dejo, el día que rompió todas sus promesas, me dijo que lamentaba todo lo que me estaba haciendo pasar pero que ella era su vida que a mí me amaba pero que sin ella no podía vivir, yo me había quedado muda tenía muchas cosas por decirle pero solo salieron sollozos de mi mis sentimientos estaban todos mezclados.

Al día siguiente de dejarme el se puso de novio con jesica de nuevo y así paso el tiempo la familia de edward no volvieron hablarme y eso me dolio porque los consideraba como mi familia y por días fui el chisme de todos, odiaba eso que todos fueron falsos conmigo

Resulta que a las tres semanas de noviazgo él se dio cuenta de que ya no era lo mismo estar con jesica ahora la veía normal y muy hueca, corto con ella y fue a buscarme a mi casa cuando llego mis padres no le dejaron entrar y yo lloraba no quería verlo me había hecho tanto daño. Así paso el día, al caer la noche el vino a buscarme, empezó a tirar piedras contra mi ventana; cuando le abrí la ventana me dijo – Por favor, necesito hablar con vos- está bien le dije y salí de la casa.

-que haces aquí- le dije apenas lo mire

–necesito hablar contigo, por favor escúchame sé que no me debes nada y que no tienes por qué escucharme pero de veras déjame explicarte todo-

-está bien…. habla- le dije yo con resignación y maldiciéndome de nunca poder decirle que no a él.

-soy un idiota…. Pensé que sin jesica no podía ser yo pero...me equivoque todo lo que hacia ella la comparaba con vos, su forma de ser tan egoísta no era nada en comparación con tu humildad, sus ojos azules no eran tan expresivos como tus ojos marrones y muchas cosas mas no puedo estar con nadie más porque como puedes estar con alguien más cuando has probado la perfección… bella se que la cague pero t…tu… podrías darme una oportunidad-me dijo tan nervioso y con tanto sentimiento que no supe que hacer siempre lo amaría pero me había lastimado mucho ya no tenía ni confianza en mí misma

-no se edd… no te voy a mentir me has destruido todo lo que gane contigo mi confianza en mí, en ti, todo ha cambiado… te ame, te amo y siempre te amare pero déjame pensarlo y piénsalo tú también porque no quiero volver a pasar por esto si decido perdonarte… si tú te arrepientes de lo de hoy...-

-no me voy a arrepentir, de lo único que estoy arrepentido es que por la costumbre elegí a la persona equivocada y por hacerte mucho daño-me dijo muy afligido.

-está bien dame tiempo para pensarlo en la cena de beneficencia te diré que haremos-

-está bien…y…yoo…- me dijo tartamudeando

-¿tú qué? Dímelo edward-

-te amo... no merezco amarte ni que tú me hayas amado pero de verdad lo hago chau- dándome un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Había llegado el día, hoy iba a decirle mi decisión aunque estaba nerviosa me había roto la cabeza pensando en todo pero al fin tome una decisión.

Me subí a ese escenario y lo mire se veía tan perfecto….

Empezó la música y vi como su mirada cambio… el sabia que esta era mi respuesta a nuestra relación y por un lado yo tenía ganas de saltar del escenario agarrarlo y largarnos de aquí pero no podía hacer eso… aunque me dolieran como el demonio tenía que decirle adiós, nunca podre olvidar todo lo que pase con él porque me era imposible también sabía que nunca amaría a nadie como lo amo a él pero a veces no todo es como en los cuentos de hadas, a veces no basta solo el arrepentimiento… nunca imagine que encontrar el amor me destruiría…

Me arme de valor y empecé a cantar las palabras que romperían mi corazón y el suyo:

Sé que no puedo dar un solo paso más hacia ti  
Porque todo lo que me espera es arrepentimiento  
Y no sabes que ya no soy más tu fantasma  
Perdiste el amor que yo más amé  
Aprendí a vivir a medias  
Y ahora una vez más me quieres...

Y quién te crees que eres  
Corriendo por ahí dejando cicatrices  
Recolectando corazones para tu tarro  
Y destruyendo al amor  
Te vas a pescar un resfrío  
Por el hielo que hay dentro de tu alma  
Así que no vuelvas por mí  
Quién te crees que eres

Escucho que andas por ahí preguntando  
Si se me puede encontrar por algún lado  
Pero me he vuelto demasiado fuerte  
Como para volver a caer de nuevo en tus brazos...  
Aprendí a vivir a medias  
Y ahora una vez más me quieres...

Y quién te crees que eres  
Corriendo por ahí dejando cicatrices  
Recolectando corazones para tu tarro  
Y destruyendo al amor  
Te vas a pescar un resfrío  
Por el hielo que hay dentro de tu alma  
Así que no vuelvas por mí  
Quién te crees que eres

Y me llevó tanto tiempo sentirme bien  
Recordar cómo volver a poner la luz en mis ojos  
Desearía no recordar la primera vez que nos besamos  
Porque tu rompiste todas tus promesas  
Y ahora que estás de vuelta, no logras recuperarme...

Y quién te crees que eres  
Corriendo por ahí dejando cicatrices  
Recolectando corazones para tu tarro  
Y destruyendo al amor  
Te vas a pescar un resfrío  
Por el hielo que hay dentro de tu alma  
Así que no vuelvas por mí  
Ni se te ocurra volver...

Y quién te crees que eres  
Corriendo por ahí dejando cicatrices  
Recolectando corazones para tu tarro  
Y destruyendo al amor  
Te vas a pescar un resfrío  
Por el hielo que hay dentro de tu alma  
Así que no vuelvas por mí  
Ni se te ocurra volver...  
¿Quién te crees que eres?  
¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Cuando termino la canción dirigí mi mirada hacia él y me dolió lo que vi el lloraba sabiendo que este era el adiós y que nuestra historia de amor no fue como lo pensamos. Lo amo pero no puedo volver a confiar en él.

CINCO AÑOS MAS TARDE

Que felicidad tenía el día de hoy al fin me había graduado, ya era pediatra. Estaba muy feliz al fin había logrado lo que quería ser en la vida.

Tenía 24 años ya tenía mi propio departamento. Hoy para celebrar saldría por ahí.

Estaba recorriendo Londres, lugar al que me había ido para estudiar y reencontrarme a mí misma.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y estaba dispuesta a volver a casa solo tenía que esperar a alguien y luego podría irme, el día no había salido como lo imagine, veía parejas por todos lados, me iba yendo cuando tropecé con alguien y volaron unos papeles, me agache a recogerlos y me empecé a disculpar pero cuando levante la vista me encontré que me había chocado con edward.

-hola bella, han pasado 5 años… ¿como estas?- me dijo con una sonrisa y revolviéndose un poco el pelo

-Emm hola edward… bien… ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunte muy nerviosa… no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia

-vine de vacaciones para…- no termino de decirme nada porque se escucho el grito de mi hija que corrió a abrazarme y me dijo -te extrañe mucho mami-

edward la miro unos segundos y levanto la cabeza para mirarme sorprendido, no era difícil ver el parecido entre ambos eran iguales.

-amor yo también te extrañe… ¿donde está Melanie?- le pregunte a mi angelito

-cuando te vi le dije que se fuera… ¿mami quien es él?- me pregunto tiernamente

Iba a responder cuando sentí que alguien decía mi nombre, cuando me fije quien era quería morirme eran los chicos: emmet, rosalie, Alice y Jasper.

Se acercaron pero cuando vieron a Elizabeth, todos miraron a Edward. Antes de empezar con una discusión hable

-hola chicos, quiero presentarles a mi hija Elizabeth-

-oh mucho gusto- dijo Jasper y los demás también la saludaron y Elizabeth los saludo a todos y hablaron un minuto con ella.

-fue un placer haberlos visto chicos, pero nos tenemos que ir- dije y mi princesita hizo un puchero.

-por favor quédate- me suplico Edward

-mami, no podemos quedarnos con ellos un poquito más – me dijo mi hija

-no se lizzie, tu estas cansada- le dije suplicando al cielo que ya nos fuéramos.

-no estoy cansada mami, aparte tu no sales nunca- me dijo mi bebe

-está bien amor pero no hasta muy tarde- conteste rindiéndome

-lizzie quieres venir conmigo en el auto mientras tu mama habla con Edward- dijo emmet

-¿puedo ir mami?- me suplico mi hija

-sí pero pórtate bien- le dije

Mi hija se subió y se puso a hablar con Rosalie y Alice. Jasper se nos acerco y nos dijo que nos tomáramos tiempo para arreglar esto y luego me abrazo y me dijo que me había extrañado.

-gracias Jasper yo también los extrañe a todos- dije

Me subí al auto con Edward y me puse a pensar en que hacia ahora.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- me pregunto Edward

-no lo sabía hasta que llegue aquí- le dije bajando la mirada

Se metió a un mirador y paro el auto, cuando le pregunte porque paro el auto me dijo que para hablar más claramente.

-pudiste volver y te habría ayudado- me dijo

-si lo sé, pero lo nuestro había terminado y eras muy joven para cargar con una hija- le dije evitando su mirada.

Me agarro la cara y me dijo –tenemos la misma edad bella así que esa no es excusa y sabes que te sigo amando-

-que me seguías amando querrás decir- le corregí

-no bella, aun te amo y siempre lo hare… te mentí no venía de vacaciones venia a buscarte a ti, te vi en una foto en el diario y la nota era acá en Londres – me dijo

-ohh- dije** bien bella es lo mejor que puedes decir**

-bella se que te tome de sorpresa pero no sabía de lizzie, es mas venia con una plan perfecto, primero te buscaría y lograría invitarte a salir y ahí te diría todo pero me lleve una muy grata sorpresa… quiero formar parte de la vida de Elizabeth pero quiero formar también parte de la tuya fui un idiota y ahora todavía lo soy mas pero lograre que estemos juntos de nuevo- me dijo

- Edward te amo, me aleje pensando que lograría olvidarte pero no pude y desistí porque no quiero olvidarte- le había entregado mi corazón otra vez.

-no sabes cuánto me alegra haber escuchado eso- me dijo y beso. Volví a sentir esas mariposas que siempre sentía cuando él me besaba.

-no te dejare ir nunca- me dijo

-eso espero- le dije con una sonrisa

Volvimos a la casa que había alquilado para quedarse una semana, cuando llegue sentí los abrazos de mis amigos, esos que tanto había extrañado.

-nos da gusto volverte a ver- me dijeron todos

-mami, ellos son los amigos de los que siempre hablan los abuelos- me pregunto mi princesa

Todos me miraron sorprendidos y esperando mi respuesta.

-si amor, ellos son- le dije

-si al fin mami estas feliz, ahora solo hay que buscar a mi papi, tu me dijiste que mi papi estaba siempre con tus amigos- decia pegando pequeños saltos que me recordaban a alice

-podrias llamar a mi papa, para que venga- le dijo girandose hacia jasper. Este levanto la cabezo y me miro buscando una respuesta.

-elizabeth, el es tu padre- dije agarrando la mano de edward

-siiii, hola papi te extrañe, por que tardaste tanto, tengo que contarte un monton de cosas- le dijo nuestra hija mientras lo abrazaba

volvimos a estados unidos y elizabeth conocio a sus abuelos que estaban muy felices de volverme a ver y de lizzie.

Pov edward

-Amor que paso con lo que nos prometimos, que siempre ibamos a estar juntos que nunca nos separariamos... has roto tu promesa pero yo no rompere la mia... te seguire a donde vayas- le dije al amor de mi vida

Me recoste a su lado y me deje ir porque una vida sin ella no tenia sentido.

Pov elizabeth

Mi papa siempre tuvo razon cuando me dijo que sin mi mama nunca podria vivir, cuando llegue a la casa estaba mi hermano Alexander y me dijo que a mama le habia dado un infarto y que papa la habia seguido cumpliendo su promesa.

Siempre envidiare el amor de mis padres porque fue perfecto a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieron que atravesar siempre estuvieron para el otro

fin


End file.
